Sofa bed
by ArrowBee
Summary: Misaki falls asleep on their sofa bed waiting for Takumi to come home. [A two-shot!]
1. Chapter 1

**Kaichō wa Maid-Sama!**

Hiyō! Back at it again with a fic :P a steamy two-shot inspired by my brother's (sort of) new sofa bed! XD Here's what I owe those who requested a lemon.

 **WARNING:** To those below the age of 16, please please go back because this fanfiction is like **T++** and might even be bordering **M**.  Read at your own risk. Nothing will happen at this chapter yet, but I don't want to make young readers wait for something that is inappropriate for them. I will not take blame for the loss of the last few strands of innocence that you guys have, so go back before it's too late. Also, to the readers, please say if I should change the rating. Thanks. :)

* * *

 **Sofa bed**

* * *

 _[18:00]_

Misaki fiddled to reach for something in her handbag.

"Those keys! Those darn keys!"

Upon finding what she was looking for, she immediately unlocked the door of their home and ran into the kitchen the moment she had locked it again.

"Damn it, what the hell now? He's going to be here any minute!"

Usui Misaki grabbed some vegetables and started slicing them in the fastest and demonic way possible. (But of course, he was still way better than her.) After being married to him for one- no, two- years, she had learned a couple skills and was able to prove herself useful in a kitchen.

Today was their second anniversary, and he was finally coming back from England. Unlike what she had predicted, three months without him was the loneliest that she had ever been. In fact, she didn't even sleep in their bedroom. Waking up to an empty space next to hers made her make a growling sound that had a frequency lower than human audible range (like, that's not even possible?), and so she decided to start sleeping in the sofa bed which he had since they were in high school.

After carefully stowing away the meal that she prepared, she laid on the sofa bed in their living room. She was now clad in his shirt and boxers, and after feeling the pheromonal scent from their sofa bed and his clothes succumb to her senses, she closed her eyes, only to see his shiny emerald ones. However, she still wasn't used to seeing him all the time, whether it be her sleeping or working, she would always see that beautiful smirk of his. The raven-haired punched her own jaw as to snap out of her trance.

The woman opened her eyes to stare at the full-body mirror, only to see herself sporting a dark blush. "I swear- you- even after all these years!" She slapped herself.

Misaki sighed in exasperation before she laid back again, and drifted off.

••

 _[20:00]_

The man swiftly yet quietly unlocked the door to their apartment. He could smell the vegetable soup that she made, and after disposing of his coat on one of their dining chairs, his ears perked up at the whimpering noises that she made.

"Usui... Takumi... you..."

He walked towards their sofa bed, and his guesses were right. She was asleep.

Takumi smiled lovingly at the breathtaking sight before him. After more than forever of knowing her, she still managed to catch him off guard. Even when she was asleep.

"...pervert..."

He laughed as he bent down and loosened his tie with one hand as he brushed her cheek with the other.

"Stop... you idiot... you're... not part of the student council..."

The blond chuckled softly at her sleep talking. _Even after all these years..._

He kissed her nose to which her amber orbs immediately snapped open. "T-Takumi? Y-You're-"

"Shh, and yes, I'm actually here. Not bothering you in that precious student council room of yours."

Her eyes widened as she remembered her dream. _'How in the heck did he know about that?!'_

Unaware of her actions and driven by the part of her that was longing for him, she placed her hand on his jaw and gave him a soft, chaste kiss on the lips. Realising what she had done, she quickly backed away, only to be stopped by the furniture behind her.

"I-I didn't mean to! I-I swear, I'm sorry!"

He laughed at her embarrassment. "Oh the gods, Misaki. We've been married for two years today and we've even-"

She clamped her hand over his smirking mouth. "DON'T YOU DARE CONTINUE! I-I swear, Takumi..."

She pulled back and hugged her knees, burying her head in between her thighs. With a very quiet voice, she whispered, "Hey, umm, happy anniversary."

He tried to control the urge to take her right there and then.

Misaki bit her lower lip before looking up at him. Her amber eyes said so otherwise, and Takumi was sure of it. She slowly let go of her knees and wordlessly spoke to him through her involuntary actions. Misaki was always blushing around him, and she always bit her lip too, but Takumi knew.

And so instead, he let his urge control him.

.

.

.

And he let it win.

••

 _Bzz. Bzz. You have received a text message from Igarashi Chiyo._

 _Chiyo: Hi Misaki! Me and Tora will come over at around 8:45 pm. :) Hoping to see you and Takumi soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Kaichō wa Maid-sama!**

Hey guys! Woohoo, I updated within a week :D Anyways, thank you for the reviews/favourites/follows! Gotta admit, this was a little fun to write :)

* * *

 **Sofa bed**

* * *

Takumi cupped her jaw in his hand before proceeding to kiss her lips. As if done instinctively, he snaked his free hand behind the small of her back as she arched her figure to let him do so. The blond then got on the sofa, towering the raven-haired as he continued to kiss her.

Trying not to squish the young woman beneath him, Takumi moved her a bit so that she was leaning on the armrest, all the while deepening their kiss.

After a few more seconds, he pulled away to let her breathe. She was red from both lack of oxygen and embarrassment, and so tried to cover her mouth with her hand as to pry herself away from the man's stares. Much to the his surprise however, Misaki forcefully pushed him back on the sofa and looked into his shocked, widened eyes as she sat on him, thighs on both sides of her husband. She could see his glimmering emerald orbs in Tokyo's city lights which somehow illuminated the room through their full view window. His state of confusion was replaced with amusement in a heartbeat.

"Ah, Misa-chan is like an angry kitten. So aggressive yet still so cute~"

"Shut up you pervert."

"Says the one who–"

She cut him off. Takumi responded to her kiss with equal passion. Even after all these years, his heart would still race whenever she touched him. Or even whenever she was around him for that matter. Not that she would ever have to know anyway. He had come to learn that no matter what, she would always never fail to surprise him, and his discovery was once again proven as she left his mouth to pepper buttefly kisses on his collarbone.

He gasped.

She bit the hem of his collar and tugged at it, successfully unbuttoning the first button of his dress shirt. Usui Takumi groaned.

"Misaki, I swear, I want to–"

He made a sound at the back of his throat as she sucked on his neck.

The raven-haired was surprised when she was abruptly pinned onto the couch. He then unbuttoned the rest of his dress shirt. He pushed it off the sofa and let it fall on the ground, and being unable to control himself, he kissed her again until they were out of breath.

"Takumi..."

"Do you want to?"

"Please..." She looked away and closed her eyes as the blush on her face darkened. "I've kind of... missed you..."

He smirked. "How bold of you Prez."

 _Even after all these years, he still called her that._

"Don't get so full of yourself you idiot!"

He chuckled at her cute response. "It's fine. I've missed you so much too Misaki."

"Who said I missed you 'so much' anyway? I said it was just–"

"So sly, Misa-chan", the blond remarked, interrupting her and catching her off guard, giving him the chance to cup her jaw. "So?"

"I-I said yes you idiot!"

He laughed at that, and then took her, or rather his shirt, off of her. She was now left in his boxers and her black sports bra. Takumi buried his face in her mid-length hair before whispering into her ear. "I never knew Misa-chan liked to wear my clothes so much."

"Just... shut up." She heaved a not-so-euphoric sigh.

"And what's this Misaki?" He pulled at the garter of his boxers. " _My_ boxers. Misa-chan's wearing _my_ underwear."

"I want to punch you so– ahh!"

Every single strand of hair on her body was on full salute as he made a mark on her neck. He let go of her and looked at the beautiful mess that he made.

Flushed face. Heaving chest. Disheveled hair. _And_ in _his_ clothes. He felt that he would burst a vein any moment.

His body and soul were both aching for her, and she wasn't any different either. Takumi kissed her lips and unclasped the front of her bra, causing Misaki to clash her bare chest onto him in surprise. Both moaned in pleasure as the barrier between them was finally gone and skin met skin.

The blond started trailing kisses on her clavicle and down the space between her breasts. He continued his work until he reached her stomach. She half-shouted, half-moaned his name as he dipped his tongue into her navel. She tasted like butter cookies. Takumi relished the heavenly taste. Well, whatever, he was going to ask her about that another time. For now, he was going to enjoy the night of their second anniversary.

Misaki ran her fingers through his blond hair as he kissed her stomach.

"Takumi... please..."

He went back up and kissed her lips again.

••

Meanwhile, the Igarashis were in the elevator, waiting to reach the top floor.

"Did she say anything?"

"Misaki didn't reply but I'm sure that she's at home. Earlier, we bumped into each other at the grocery store and she said that she was going to cook something for Takumi because he was coming home from England today. And Tora, love, she was even the one who invited us to come over. Maybe she's just busy in the kitchen."

 _Ping._

"Well, okay then. We're here."

The couple walked their way to their friends' apartment. Chiyo was carrying a fruit basket while Tora had a cake that said "Happy 2nd Anniversary!" and a bottle of wine wrapped in furoshiki.

Chiyo being Chiyo did not want to ring the doorbell, and so gently knocked on the door. However, the door creaked open the moment she had touched it. She backed away from the door a bit and let out a soft gasp, feeling as if she had just disrespected the privacy of the Usui household.

Tora sighed, and being himself, he pushed the door with the furoshiki-clad bottle.

"Mm, Takumi..."

The two intruders' eyes almost jumped out of their sockets– lower jaws being dragged down by gravity as they saw Takumi's figure peeping out of the sofa. Both went crimson as they realised that _he_ was unbuckling his belt.

Much to the Usuis' luck, their sofa bed was facing away from the door and so the furniture's back faced the shocked couple. If it weren't for that, they would have gotten a full view of the two. Needless to say, they understood what was happening even though only the blond's silhouette could be seen.

Tora cleared his throat.

Takumi stopped moving.

Chiyo almost dropped the basket.

And Misaki had let out a "What?"

Tora involuntarily turned the light switch on, which was located near the door. He realised what he did and immediately regretted it. He saw the infuriation in the other blond's eyes, and Takumi, upon realising that his confused almost-naked wife was still unseen, quickly dragged his dress shirt from the floor and clothed her.

"Wait, Takumi w-what– w-why–?"

Takumi bent down and whispered into her ear. "Tora and Chiyo are here."

"OH SHIT I FORGOT!" The woman exclaimed.

"No, no! Me and Tora can leave! You guys just–"

Hearing Chiyo's voice only made everything more real.

Misaki raised her left hand and waved as if to disagree with the other female. She was still lying on the couch as she spoke. "No! Y-You guys are guests! It-It slipped out of my mind!" She quickly took his boxers from the floor and wore it.

Standing up, Misaki was about to explain herself when Takumi pushed her behind him. "Please excuse us for a few moments. You guys, please come in."

He grabbed her hand, making sure that she wasn't seen. But of course, his dress shirt was white and anyone can quite make out what was in it. And to add to that, Misaki wasn't wearing her bra.

In a minute and a half, the Usuis had finished dressing. Sweating Igarashis were standing beside the dining table. Neither felt like sitting at that moment.

Misaki was still blushing hard from everything that had transpired between her and her husband, and of course, from mere embarrassment that their best friends had walked in on them about to do _that_. She smiled nervously. Takumi seemed unaffected.

"So, who's up for Misaki's vegetable soup?"

••

After about two hours of eating and whatnot, the Igarashis had left the two and were walking to their car.

"Did you see the mark on Takumi's neck? Did she actually make that?"

Chiyo smirked. "Why Tora? You seem to be jealous of Takumi. Are you really just too shy to ask?"

Taking a deep breath, he thought of how he could change the subject. All of what he had just witnessed made him want to–

Noticing his change of attitude, the fringed woman had gotten a tad worried. "Tora?"

He looked away to distract himself from her. It was too tempting to take her there and then. "Oh Chiyo, next time, please make sure that she actually reads your message before we even go to their place."

"Well, I..."

 _Obstacle avoided._ "Ah, I can never sit on that sofa of theirs", he sighed, both from knowing that he wouldn't forget what he saw and relief that Chiyo hadn't pushed him further.

"Please Tora. Like ours is any different."

The blond blushed at his wife's bold words. _Shit._

She laughed at his reaction and suddenly remembered that he still had a meeting to attend to. She frowned. _'He won't be home again.'_

Looking away, she asked, "Hey, where are you guys going to have that conference thing you were talking about? Is it at the office or–"

Tora quickly pulled out his phone and called his assistant. "Good evening Yumeko. Please tell everyone that the meeting is cancelled. I have something to attend to."

"Sir–"

"It's an order. Have a good night."

Chiyo looked at him questioningly.

"We should really head home now", he muttered as he quickly but gently dragged her to their car. They never really made it home.

••

 _[meanwhile, at the Usui household]_

"DID THEY SEE US?"

"Nope."

"ARE YOU SURE?"

Takumi chuckled at his cute wife hiding herself in a burrito of blankets. She had been asking the same questions for the past ten minutes.

"YOU IDIOT! This is all your fault! You didn't lock the stupid door!"

"Shh, don't shout so loud Misaki. People might hear us and they might come over too. You don't want that to happen now, do you?" He seemed rather amused than embarrassed. Only Usui Takumi wouldn't make a big deal out of anything, even if it was him being caught about to make love to his wife. Well, that is, only if she was unseen. If the opposite had happened however, then he would've killed the bastard who had seen even a glimpse of her bare back.

Mere seconds had passed and a certain blond was rudely shoved out of the room. The door opened only for a pillow to be thrown at his face.

"Sleep with that, you baka!"

He sighed.

 _'So much for a second anniversary's night.'_

He rolled his eyes and promised to himself that he would seek justice for what could've been the making of another Usui.

 _'I'm going to destroy your night too. Just you wait, Igarashi Tora.'_

The blond laughed stupidly to himself before he drifted off to a land where he and his wife weren't interrupted.

* * *

 **A/n:** Well, that was lame. Anyways, please review guys and tell me what you think! Again, thanks for those who reviewed/favourited/followed! Ja ne!~


End file.
